1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for manufacturing brushes, as well as to a device, more particularly a brush manufacturing machine, applying this method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For manufacturing brushes, more particularly toothbrushes, substantially two techniques are known.
According to a first known technique, fiber bundles are fixed by means of anchoring plates in openings or holes in a brush body.
A big disadvantage of this technique consists in that it is only possible to work with fiber bundles of a single well-defined diameter, unless one and the same brush is manufactured on different machines.
According to a second known technique, fiber bundles are provided in holes or openings in brush bodies or in a portion of brush bodies, after which the fibers, at the extremities provided in the openings, are mutually connected. In consideration of the fact that no anchoring plates are applied therewith, the shape of the openings in which the fiber bundles are provided may be of any form.
The invention relates to a method which allows the realization of brushes according to the aforementioned second technique in a fast manner, whereby a variety of patterns of fibers to be inserted can be realized in a simple way.